


Not As Expected

by lucywho



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywho/pseuds/lucywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ninth grade Kyle started to date Bebe Stevens. That is nothing, you thought. People hook up and people break up all the time. That’s nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

You are surprised by how much of you turned, well, not to be straight. You have known that Tweek and Craig are so gay for each other since fourth grade. They stop pretending to be dating and started actually dating in the ninth grade. But Kenny and Butters surprised you. Kenny was always boobs, boobs and more boobs and Butters was always, well, Butters. Naïve and kind of clueless. But they are so amazing together, you envy them. They balance each other so perfectly that you believe they will be together forever. And there is you. Hopelessly in love with your super best friend.

And there is Kyle who is, in fact, straight.

You realized that you feel something more than friendship for Kyle somewhere in the eighth grade. You thought that you are just confused, hormones and all, and pushed those thoughts in the depths of your mind.

Oh, how wrong you were.

In ninth grade you broke up with Wendy. You can’t love her the way she deserves. It is not fair to her. You love her as friend. You love her in a platonic way. There is somebody else you love in a romantic way.

In the ninth grade Kyle started to date Bebe Stevens. That is nothing, you thought. People hook up and people break up all the time. That’s nothing.

You were wrong again.

You play football. You are the star quarterback, just as people expected of you. You also take four AP classes, not as people expected of you. Kyle is in all AP classes, just as people expected of him. He is also captain of the basketball team and leads his team to the championship, not as people expected of him.

You got rid of your hat and gained some muscles.

Kyle got rid of his ushanka and cut his hair short. He also started to wear skinny jeans which complimented his perfect ass.

When you started high school, Kenny set on fire his orange parka and danced around it. He got a part time job and started to buy second hand clothes. He made his own style, which is mix of everything known to man.

Cartman lost some weight and joined football team. He still hangs around and pisses off Kyle.

In tenth grade girls have made the new list. You would have thought that they are more mature now, but no. But you have no right to say anything. Just yesterday you marathoned Terrance and Phillip for five hours. Kyle is voted the hottest. He jokes about it and says that’s because he dates Bebe, known forger and that she probably messed up with placements. You fully agree with his placement.

Kenny noticed and confronted you about your feelings for Kyle. For some reason he is wise beyond his years. He smiled sadly and told you that he always thought that Kyle would be the one who is hopelessly pinning after you.

Cartman and Wendy started dating. That was really unexpected. And by unexpected you mean completely expected. Their ideals are at different ends of the spectrum but their personalities are really similar. It is by no means perfect relationship, they fight almost all the time and they make out afterwards. You caught them making out in the girl’s bathroom once. You three avoided each other for week after that. You are happy that Wendy found someone and you threatened Cartman that you will beat shit out of him if he hurts Wendy by any means.

And here you are now, in eleventh grade, still pinning after Kyle.

Kyle and Bebe are epitome of the perfect couple. They are force to be reckoned with and adorable all at the same time. They understand each other, they finish each other sentences.  What pains you the most is that they truly love each other. It seems that they are soulmates.

You start occasionally to hang out with Clyde Donovan, for no reason except that you are both single. He gets drunk and confesses you his undying love for Bebe Stevens. After that you start to hang out more.

Ike also notices. He bluntly asked, why haven’t you just confessed to Kyle and banged him and moved on with your life. He grew up to be kind of an asshole. He started smoking in fifth grade and he thinks he is mature and cool. Sheila is pissed.

Everybody is curious about why are you single. Why is Stan Marsh, star quarterback and second hottest guy in school, still single? Ladies and gentlemen that’s the million dollar question.  You shrug it off and tell that you have no time for romances.

Even your mom and dad ask you. You tell them some bullshit you just made up about finding yourself and your sexuality. They tell you they support you no matter what. You seriously doubt that.

You watch as Tweek and Craig hold hands in the hallway as some preschool children. It is so sweet that it sickens you. You have also never imagined that you will associate the word sweet with Craig. Oh, how mighty have fallen.

You see Kenny hugging Butters as they exit the school. It took really long for Butter’s parents to accept that their son is pansexual and that he is dating one of the Mccormick’s kids. But it is smooth sailing from there.

You and Kyle are still super best friends. You spend Saturdays at his house and he sometimes sleeps over at yours.  You tell each other everything. You are always there for each other.  You have done some crazy shit together. He told you, that Bebe, you and Ike are three most important persons in his life.

He deserves to be happy. That’s why you don’t tell him. You just miserably watch everything from the sidelines. He asked you multiple times, what is happening with you? You tell him that you want Wendy back, that you are sorry you broke up with her and that you are miserable because she is with Cartman. He tries to cheer you up.

You didn’t expect this, that’s sure. But life moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Style to the death but this was just something I had to do.


End file.
